The Legend of Zelda: The Premise of Chaos
by Seto Bushura
Summary: A new hero , Seto Bushura, arises and shows the world the importance of chaos.
1. Disclaimer

This is an original work using names, characters, and places made by others, I do not claim ownership of these. Seto Bushura however is sole property of me.


	2. Prolouge

Legend of Zelda: 

Premise of Chaos

Prologue Eons ago, this world of hyrule, was forged by three golden goddesses; Din, goddess of strength, Nayru, goddess of wisdom, Farore, goddess of wisdom. It is said that when these three goddesses left this realm they left the holy relic the triforce; the area that it was left is called the Sacred Realm. But what was not said is that the goddesses also left something else a different relic, one that stands for the opposite that the goddesses strived so hard to create. It is called the Trinity of chaos, it is said to be in the Nihilist Realm, a seemingly lawless world where nothing is certain.   
It has been seven years to the day since the evil sorcerer Ganondorf terrorized the world. Link is now a grown man. He lives in seclusion in the kokiri forest unaware of what is to come. Meanwhile in the desert temple the sorceress Agrhimma is chanting a spell to break the barrier between this realm and the sacred realm. " Wisdom, courage, power; these are the three foundations to the land. Oh goddess Din, release your noble follower from the empty real that binds him from life." This is the last line of the spell, after that a small red ball of energy appeared. It grew larger, and larger. Then the ball turned into a ring and inside that ring was a bright light, from inside this bright light could be heard a deep fearsome laugh. Then suddenly a gloved hand came out followed by another two arms and finally the body, the dark king Ganondorf was back. Her arduous duty fulfilled, Agrhimma slumped over and fainted.   
Later that night in Hyrule town a man is thrown out of a bar " Keep your devil's ways out of my tavern," said the bar owner. " Thantos is not the devil! He is the lord of chaos, not of darkness! Chaos is essential to balance." Said Seto, a young hylian man from the mountains to the east of hyrule town." Get out of this town we don't want your warlock's ways here!" threatened the bar owner. Seto decided not to fight; he had been in Hyrule town for too long any way. Seto always felt as if something was after him: he always watched his back. This habit started one night years ago in the Kakariko Village graveyard; a Poe attacked Seto and he was saved by Dampe the grave keeper. Seto walked past the gard captain Zecht. Zecht was an older man, he was large, mostly muscle. He had short well-trimmed gray hair and a rough unshaved look that showed his years well. Seto barley knew him at all; in fact the only time he had talked to him is when he had gotten in to a fight with the guy out side of the bazaar. Seto decided to visit the temple of time before he left. He stayed for a while, not doing as most would do and kneel on the triforce facing the door of time. Instead he did the opposite and kneel to the entrance, or rather the emblem over it. The ornate carving had a slot for three objects what they were he did not know; yet he did ponder almost continuously about it. He even tried to find out more about the slots yet every one he asked just turned quickly and walked away, ignoring Seto. After kneeling for two hours (this was a short visit for him) he got up and left hyrule, where he was heading he did not know. Perhaps he would go to Kakariko village and investigate. Seto reached the Town gate and gazed in to the horizon and wondered if al of his philosophies were true. 


	3. Those that live in the shadows

Chapter1

Those who live in darkness

Seto had been walking all night but he finally reached Kakariko village. He walked in the town entrance and fainted, he had a hard time with the Stal children. Seto was cut all over, his right arm was broken, his chest was shattered, and he had a large gash on his stomach.

Seto could hear some very quiet whispers. He managed to pick out a few words, something about tattoos, chaos and, an anonymous woman. Seto slept for three days straight, yet for all he had witnessed in his life those three days passed with out a nightmare. Seto woke to a very good aroma in the air. He recognized it as stew, a very distinct stew, made only by the woman who owned the inn. He sat up and groaned.

"Oh you're up!" said the owner. " You know, I was worried about you, But Impa said you would be fine." She kept talking to Seto as she served up a bowl of soup for him. He ate like a rabid animal; he ate so much in fact that he ended up eating the whole pot of stew himself.

Seto jumped up and did some quick punches and kicks to test how his body felt. He was completely healed. Seto looked down at his arms and chest to see his tattoos, they were odd to most people but for some reason Seto couldn't imagine himself with out them. Seto quickly took off the bandages and stretched all of his muscles. He was ready to leave, but to where?

He started out the door but was stopped by the owner. "Wait! Impa said she wanted to talk to you, she'll be here soon." Seto had no idea who this Impa was. He considered leaving anyways, but had a strange feeling that she had something to offer him.

After about two hours a woman with white hair walked in the door. Seto thought her appearance strange, as she was rather young to have silver hair as she did. " Hello, I assume you're Seto?" she looked at him with her dark blue eyes. Seto felt something strange about her. She wasn't like a normal person she was different, and not just in appearance. It was some thing more, something deeper than her appearance.

Seto replied rather hesitantly. " Yes and I'm guessing you're Impa? You had something to talk to me about?" she nodded and replied " yes but I'd like more privacy, so if you'd follow me."

She lead him to the graveyard, the very one in which he encountered the Poe. Impa walked up to a large grave stone and played and odd melody on her ocarina. A large ball of dark energy appeared and blew a hole in the ground leading to a small tunnel.

"Here, this is where I stay." Said Impa. They walked down the tunnel to a dead end; she then pulled out her ocarina again and played the same melody, but this time backwards. A door opened in the dead end, it lead to a large underground structure equivalent to a mansion. She led Seto through a maze of halls and doors, through many rooms of stone. Many of these rooms had people all seemed alike to Impa.

"Who are these people?" asked Seto. " They are my people, we are those that live in darkness, we are called the shiekah." They continued walking. They eventually came to a large door with a large red eye painted on it. "This is it." said Impa.

The door belonged to a small library. It was full of old books, and it had a table with two chairs. Impa grabbed a black book with gold writing on it. The writing was in an archaic language, Seto couldn't read most of it but it felt some how familiar, he could make out the word Thantosian on the cover. Thantosians were a civilization that believed in the teachings of Thantos, the lord of chaos.

" Let me see your tattoos." Asked Impa. Seto took off his tunic. Impa look at them as if she was reading a book. Seto looked at the page at the page of the book that she was comparing to his tattoos; they were exactly alike. " Ah, it is as I thought." Said Impa.

"What? What is it?" asked Seto. " This scripture matches your tattoos." Answered Impa. "Yeah I was looking, but what does it say." replied Seto. Impa was hesitant to answer.

" It is a prophecy, made by Garda, the greatest priest of the Thantosians. It predicts that seven years after a great hero triumphs in his quest to save the world, his nemesis will show himself and spread shadow and evil over the world. He will seek the help of Sariloth, the deity of Order and Thantos' greatest enemy. But the Knight of Thantos will attempt to keep the world balanced."

"Balanced?" Asked Seto. "Yes. Our world is a giant balancing act. There are many points of balance; Light and dark, good and evil, and in this instance order and chaos." Explained Impa.

" So why do I have these tattoos?" asked Seto. "Because you are Thantos' squire." Said a male shiekah leaning by the door. " So, Impa this is Seto, eh? The name's Kard." Kard was a young shiekah, about 18; he was cryptic and critical of everyone except Impa, he had red eyes and long silver hair. " Me, a squire? No way!" exclaimed Seto. "It's true, you have the possibility to become the knight of chaos. But now you need rest and training for what is to come. Kard, show him to his room." Said Impa.

Kard put his hand to his chest and bowed. Seto followed Kard to a small room Furnished only with a bed. "Here, this shall be your quarters while you stay here." Said Kard in a rather cold manner.

"Uh, thanks." Said Seto "whatever" remarked Kard. Seto was tired; they had talked for some time in that library. Seto took off his boots because he already had his tunic off. He laid in the bed and immediately dozed off.


	4. A king's ransom

**Chapter 2:**

A King's ransom 

Seto stayed and trained with the sheikhs for three months, learning quickly their arts of the shadow. Impa came to respect Seto as a peer, and all the shiekahs began to respect him as well. Even Kard Began to hold a fragile trust for him. One early morning Seto was awakened by Kard, there was an emergency. Princess Zelda was there; Seto was the last one in the large living area. Princess Zelda had a very sad expression on her face, Impa stood close by the princesses side.

" Princess what is wrong, what happened?" asked Impa. "My father, Ganondorf attacked our castle and kidnapped him!" Sobbed Zelda. "What! What did he want?" Asked Kard. "He demanded that Link face him. The problem is nobody knows where he went after the last tragedy with Ganondorf."

"So, we have two options. Find Link, or Attack Ganondorf with out Link." Said Seto. " We can't go with the second one, Ganondorf might kill the king." Said Kard. " So we find Link, any ideas where he could be?" asked Impa. " None, even I lost touch with him." Zelda said in an even more saddened voice. " We should check the six winds." Said Wodahs, another shiekah, he usually went by Dahs. " Six winds?" asked Seto. " Yes, the six areas of hyrule: the kokiri forest, Hyrule town, Death mountain, the Gerudo desert Kakariko village, and Lake hyrule." Explained Impa.

" I will head the voyage to the forest." said Seto. "And I will Search the mountain." Added Kard. "And I the desert." Added Impa. " I'll search the lake." Said Dahs. "Me and my men will search the surrounding area." Said an elder Shiekah. "And my soldiers will search the hyrule area." Zelda Said confidently. " What about yourself?" Seto asked Zelda." I'll go with you to the forest."

"So it is agreed: I will go with Zelda to the forest, Kard will go to the mountains, Impa will travel to the desert, Dahs will search the lake, the shiekahs will search the surrounding area, and the hylian soldiers will search the area closest to the town." Recited Seto. " I suggest we thoroughly get ready, let's take two days to get ready, until then we prepare for our journeys." With that the assembly of people broke up, and Seto went to prepare for the long journey ahead.


	5. A grave conflict

**Chapter 3:**

**A Grave conflict**

It had been two weeks since the others left. It was quiet in the Shiekah's lair, the elder though it odd as even the patrols, that usually fought monsters, hadn't encountered on in two weeks. The elder's name was Enrutcon, but every on called him Con was the closest thing to a general that the shiekahs had. He was large for a shiekah, had gray hair, and a scarred face. Con wondered if the monsters followed the others. Yet another week passed and still no sight of monsters. "Sir," a patrol main reported to Con. " Still no monsters, but there was an odd humming sound coming from the temple." This struck Con like a sack of bricks. "Take me there." Con commanded. Con and the scout suited up in armor then set out. There were three ways in to the shadow temple antechamber: A quick route for elders, the main route for every one else, and a secret crawl space that lead to an upper story of the chamber; they all started in the entrance chamber. Con immediately heard the low hum," It's like an army of stalfoses having a chat." Con thought, and immediately regretted thinking. A wall blocked the quick route, and since the hum could have been monsters they took the crawlspace. The crawl space was long, dark, cramped, and uncomfortable; it also showed how much weight Con had gained over the years. After about an hour of crawling they had finally made it to the antechamber upper deck, by this time the hum had become a loud mumble. Con looked down to the bottom floor and was horrified. He was somewhat right about the Stalfoses, there was a large group of monsters they were gathered in front of a large statue. This group included: stalfoses, lizalfoses, wolfoses, floormasters, wallmasters, dinalfoses, Skulltullas (large and small), poes, tektites, armoses, beamoses, and some monsters that he didn't recognize. Con then forced his attention to the statue, it seemed oddly familiar to him. The monsters were all standing on a round floor of what looked to be stretched hide. The floor was surrounded by fog, but Con could discern a liquid under the fog. When the patrolman looked at the statue he was taken aback and started chanting in a very ancient dialect, despite his age Con didn't understand the chant. " What are you saying?" Con asked irritably. "I'm praying for salvation from the great shadow beast!" the scout said obviously scarred out of his wits. Con had not heard of this "great shadow beast." "Great shadow beast?" Con asked. "Yes the great shadow beast Bongo-Bongo!" the scout answered. Those words, Bongo-Bongo, seemed to echo on forever, into an invisible abyss. At that moment the chatter stopped and all the monsters looked directly at the two shiekahs. "Kill them!" a commander shouted. The commander was a stalfos with black bones and horns; he wore black armor with gold trim. At those words the two shiekahs ran, they jumped down to the first floor and took the main route to the exit. As Con ran he felt a shake, at first he thought it was him, but soon he realized that it was the temple that was shaking. Con turned to see the scout turned around in a fighting stance. "What are you doing?" Con asked frantically. "I'll slow them go warn the others that Bongo-Bongo is back…GO! NOW!" the Scout yelled. Con turned and ran on, he could hear the Scout's fight behind him. Con ran for what seemed like an eternal hell. Finally he reached the Shiekah's lair. He went to the first Shiekah he saw. This shiekah was a woman named Edahs, or Eda for short. Eda was a very beautiful young shiekah with violet eyes and silver hair. She was 22, three years younger than Seto and five years older than Kard. "Eda! Tell everyone that Bongo-Bongo is back with an army!" Con shouted Frantically. Eda ran frantically alerting shiekahs of the impending doom. They had 1,000 fighters, even with that much Con wasn't sure that they could win. They ran to defend the main entrance; they were just in time. Con pushed forward felling one enemy after another. After hours of battle the monsters fell back. They were safe…. for now.


	6. The Crimson Ring

**Chapter 4:**

The crimson ring 

Kard waited three days after the others left to go to Death Mountain. "Why?" Kard asked himself. "Why would Link hide in a place like this?" Kard had walked for about a day to reach Goron city. It was a fairly common thing to go to the goron's dwelling, Impa would travel to visit the leader, but Kard had never been to Goron city. As Kard walked up the path he looked up to the top of the mountain, he gazed at the ring of smoke; He did a double take when he realized that the smoke was faintly glowing red. He peered closer to the smoke and saw what looked like red lightning in the smoke. Kard knew little about the mountain but one thing that he did know was if the smoke was glowing red that you were in trouble. He finally reached the city entrance. Kard entered and approached the first goron he could find. "Who is your leader?" Kard asked. " Oh that's big brother." The goron pleasantly replied. "Well, where can I find this big brother?" Kard asked impatiently. "Oh, that's simple the room with a rug in front of it, it's on the first floor you can't miss It. " the goron stated. Kard turned and went down the stairs; on the way down Kard saw a mysterious plant with a hard, black fruit. When Kard got to the first floor he saw the rug in front of the door and entered "big brother's" room. A large Goron with Scars and tattoos stood in the room. "Who are you?" the large goron asked. "The name's Kard, I'm a shiekah, I've been sent to search here for link." Kard responded. "I am Link." The goron informed Kard. "What? I thought that the hero of time was a hyrulian raised by kokiries." Kard responded quiet confused. " Oh, you mean uncle link, I haven seen him in about five years." Link the goron said. "Oh…well could he be hiding in the mountains?" Kard asked. "No otherwise we wouldn't have a monster problem." The goron sighed and continued. "Not only that but our crops are dieing, and the Kahan is glowing red." The goron explained. "What's a kahan?" Kard asked. "Wha-? Oh, the kahan is the smoke ring at the top of the mountain." Link clarified. "At least Volvagia is gone…" link said in a troubled voice. The name Volvagia echoed in to the mountain, Kard thought he was the only one who heard it, as Link didn't even budge. " Volvagia?" Kard asked. "Volvagia was a dragon that terrorized this mountain, that is until my uncle killed him." Link told Kard. All of the sudden the mountain started to shake fiercely. Kard, Link, and the gorons ran out of the city and on to the trail. When Kard looked up he was stunned, the kahan was glowing bright crimson and the volcano was erupting. It was a huge eruption. It was so powerful that the gorons at the foot of the mountains were being sprayed with lava, luckily though the gorons were impervious to heat. The eruption shot large chunks of rock into the air. Something long trailed a very large rock. It then stopped; it was about 500 feet long. It writhed and squirmed like a snake, it was topped with a mane of fire. " NO! IMPOSSIBLE!" Link said in terrified awe. "Wha-what is that!" Kard asked. "I-I-IT's VOLVAGIA!" Kard yelled horrified. "We need shelter, now!"

yelled Kard. "Everyone in to Dodongo's cavern!" commanded Link. They all hurried in to the cave, Kard was the last one in; Kard had just run in when a huge volcanic rock blocked the cave entrance.


End file.
